FwPCMH03
is the third episode of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to Futari Wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis Trying to be quiet since Nagisa is sleeping, Wisdom, the elder, Pollun, and Seekun play in her room but they end up waking her up as she complains they're too loud in the morning. On the way to school, Nagisa explains to Honoka that she told them to stay home but knonw to her, Pollun has stowed away in her bag. Again the two of them run into Hikari, who wonders of who they are really but she is quickly pulled off by two of her classmates. Explaining that Honoka is president of Science Club, and Nagisa is the captain of the Lacrosse team, in a way they are like school superstars. Later in class the Teacher asks a quesstion that Hikari doesn't really understand. In her mind, she hears the voice of the Queen tha tells her she actually knows more then what she thinks. Meanwhile, Nagisa discoveres that Pollun has stowed away in her bag and he tries to hand her the lunch she had put in there. She scolds him and tells him he has to stay quiet until Class is over. At the Misumi household, Wisdom and the Elder are trying to hide from Nagisa's mom as she does house work. Seekun, still wanting to look for the Queen escapes from Nagisa's bedroom and they are forced to chase after her until they get stuck underneath a tabl in the living room. In no time Seekun escapes out the front door when Ryouta arrives home. Back at school, Pollun notices Seekun and begins to chase after her. Hikari is wandering around the school when she spots Honoka leading the science club and Nagisa practicing in Lacrosse. While on the edge of the field, Hikari spots a butterfly and becomes interested in it, following it around and wander too close to the sudden shot made by Nagisa! Amazingly, it barely misses her and everyone becomes impressed by her dodge. After practice, Nagisa discovers Pollun had gone missing again and they begin to search for him, winding up in the Park. Hikari is at another part of the cafe when she suddenly sees Pollun there, who had temporarily lost Seekun as he entered. At first, she thinks Pollun is a plush toy but when he introduces himself and explains that he isn't a toy, he notices that he seems to have known Hikari for a long time. Suddenly, spotting Seekun he proceeds to chase off after her again. It's then Hikari seems Nagisa and Honoka on a park bench in the distance as a Zakenna begins to attack! Scared suddenly, Hikari hides behind a nearby tree as she watches them transform into Pretty Cure. In no time they manage to defeat the Zakenna and transform back into normal. Leading Hikari, still in hiding, to wonder about the Pretty Cure and who they really are. Major Events *Hikari meets Pollun for the first time *Hikari discovers that Nagisa and Honoka are really Pretty Cure. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari *Fujita Akane *Wisdom *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun *Circulas *Misumi Rie *Misumi Ryouta Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart